In the Break Room
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Calleigh is caught daydreaming about her latest rendezvous with her boyfriend. SC.


Title: In the Break Room

By: Kasandra Gonzalez

Rating: M

Pairing: Talleigh

Summary: Calleigh is caught daydreaming about her latest rendezvous with her boyfriend. One Shot.

---------------------------------------------

With the way the latest case had been working her, Calleigh decided that she deserved a much needed break. She knew it was unlike her to walk away from a pending case and she felt a bit guilty for not wanting to give her usual 110 percent.

'_I'm exhausted,_' she mentally reasoned with herself. Still a piece of her conscious began to nag. However, she pushed that the thought, as well as her long hair aside and figured a good dose of caffeine would do her good. Not feeling up to brewing a fresh pot of coffee, she peered into the fridge and after moving some stuff around, found a can of diet cola. Feeling victorious in her find, she took the soda and grabbed a plastic cup. Placing them on the table she took a seat.

Calleigh groaned quietly to herself; it felt incredible to sit down. Being on her feet all day wore her out, especially in her heels. Pouring the soda into a cup, she wondered what her boyfriend was up to. Tim was most likely in trace, up to his ears in case that was probably similar to her own.

It was in that moment a thought struck her – she hadn't been with her boyfriend in a long time. Sure, they had their quick run-ins while at work, but that was work.

'_When was the last time Tim and I even had a meal together?'_ Calleigh wondered, taking another sip of soda. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and thought about the last time she was alone with Tim.

---------------------------------------------

_Tim groaned slightly as Calleigh backed him against the wall of her kitchen. Their kisses grew more urgent and he responded by grabbing her bottom – urging her to wrap her legs around his hips._

"_Bedroom," she recalled him mumbling between kisses. Calleigh moaned in response as he began to nibble her neck, finding a sensitive spot. He carried her to her bedroom, still kissing her – he knew the way well enough to not need his eyes._

_As they made their way into her room, he set her down and they began to tear at each other's clothing. As she watched him fumble with his belt buckle, Calleigh instantly knew that this was the passion she had read of in books, and watched in many Lifetime movies._

_Tim felt that he was being watched, and when he caught her staring at him, he couldn't help but smirk as she blushed. The pants finally dropped, and Tim kicked them off as he walked over to her. He cupped her face and kissed her softly this time as she reached around her back to undo the clasp of her bra. _

_She wasn't sure when it exactly occurred, but they somehow then managed to make it to her bed. Though the A.C. was on, and the sheets weren't covering them, Calleigh felt hot. Her skin burned with need for Tim._

_Calleigh gasped as he traced the magnolia flower tattoo on her hip with his tongue. She looked down into Tim's deep chocolate eyes and bit her lip in response to the passion she saw there._

"_Tim…" she moaned quietly as he began to move further south—_

---------------------------------------------

"Calleigh Duquesne!"

Calleigh jumped, startled at hearing her name being called. Her eyes blinked rapidly and confusedly. "Huh?" she mumbled before looking up and saw Eric standing above her.

"Oh, Eric – I'm sorry," she apologized, her cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment.

"It's okay. Are you alright? You were pretty out of it. I had to call your name a few times." Eric questioned, sitting on the edge of the table.

"Fine, just needed a small break," Calleigh replied, smiling. "How's the case coming along with Tim?"

"Speed looks like he's going to jump a cliff – this case is kicking our ass." Eric frowned.

Calleigh nodded understandingly. "I know same can be applied to mine." She sighed and stood up, running her hands over her clothes, as if brushing away invisible crumbs. "Back to work, I suppose."

"Hey, the way I see it sometimes, it's another day and another dollar." Eric replied. "Are you going to finish that soda?"

"No, you can have it." Calleigh responded. "See you later Eric."

"Maybe on your way back, you can pay a visit to Tim." Eric hinted to her as she headed out. She nodded and gave a small wave to her friend before closing the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------

Calleigh found Tim hunched over a microscope and waited for him to write down his findings before making her presence known. Tim looked up and gave her a small smile, before waving her over.

"Hey babe," he greeted. Looking around to make sure they were alone, he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Better now that I'm with you." Calleigh replied, rubbing his arm affectionately. "Just ran into Eric… he told me the case isn't going as smoothly as one could hope."

"When does it ever?" Tim stated. "What about yours?"

"Not so hot – actually Eric caught me in the break room, sneaking a few moments to myself. In all honesty though, I wanted to kick his ass; he disrupted a very good daydream I was having."

"And what was this daydream about?" Tim teased. Calleigh swatted his arm playfully.

"I think you already know," Calleigh responded flirtatiously as she motioned to the not-quite hidden hickey on his neck. She leaned up to his ear and dropped her voice to a whisper, "And I was wondering when we'd get to have another interlude."

"Babe, you know I would love nothing more than to drop everything right now and be with you but…" Tim began but Calleigh placed her finger on his lips in an effort to quiet him.

"Oh what the hell Tim, we need a break from this. I need you. And I know you need me," she stated simply. "I am more than sure we can find an empty room around here. We are after all CSIs." Calleigh winked.

"You – little Miss Goody two shoes want to…" Tim questioned his eyes wide in disbelief.

"I have to get going. But I'll page you with the results that I find. Besides Tim, it's been over a week. I'm surprised you at least haven't spontaneously combusted." Calleigh all but called out as she left.

And as Calleigh headed back to her domain, she finished replaying last week's encounter in her mind. She smiled to herself as her cheeks turned pink once more.

Horatio and his case would have to wait.

**FIN**


End file.
